23 Maja 2010
TVP 1 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 69; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Nowy Testament - Królestwo Niebieskie, odc. 6 (The Kingdom of Heaven, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pora na doktora; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Janosik - odc. 9/13 - Pobór; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 3. Łapacz małp (Monkey Thieves); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Watykan (2010); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 8; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Nowe przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów (New Swiss Family Robinson, The) 97'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Stewart Raffill; wyk.:Jane Seymour, James Keach, David Carradine; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 BBC w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 6. Wielka uczta (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Feast.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wiktory 2009 - skrót; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 16:50 Blondynka przed klapsem - odc. 10/13; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:14 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 41 - Zbrodnia w bibliotece; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 102; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Afera wielka jak słoń, odc. 18 (An Elephant Never Suspects); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 10/13 - Życie to maraton - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 7/7 - Ten ratuje cały świat; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Wpadka (Crush) 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2001); reż.:John McKay; wyk.:Imelda Staunton, Andie MacDowell, Anna Chancellor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Czas przemian (Restoration) 112'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Michael Hoffman; wyk.:Robert Downey Jr, Sam Neil, David Thewlis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Państwo Bin Laden (Mr and Mrs Bin Laden); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 15; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 748; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 435 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 436 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (72) Paweł Dłużewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Kto lepszy: małpy czy ludzie? - odc. 1 (The human ape - odc. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Boso przez świat ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 15 (60) Tunezja - "Północ"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Pole marzeń (Field of dreams) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Phil Alden Robinson; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Burt Luncaster, James Earl Jones, Ray Liotta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1737; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1101 Nowa synowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Zbigniew Wodecki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 409 Szkoła przetrwania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (69); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (21); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Dwójka w akcji - Piąty element (Fifth Element, The) 121'; film science fiction kraj prod.Francja, USA (1997); reż.:Luc Besson; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Gary Oldman, Milla Jovovich; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Panorama - wydanie specjalne; STEREO, Na żywo 23:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Woody Allen, Luc Besson - 63. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Cannes 2010); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Andrzej Wajda ogląda Popiół i diament; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Mama dla Anny (Eine Mutter fuer Anna) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Peter Kahane; wyk.:Christina Plate, Michael Roll, Theresa Huebchen, Maria Ehrich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Noc zagadek (Noc zagadek) kraj prod.MALTA (2010); STEREO, Na żywo 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 9 7:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 33 8:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? Odcinek: 11 8:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 18 9:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 19 9:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 62 10:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 63 10:45 Piękne mleczarki 12:40 Krokodyl Dundee 14:40 Moje córki 16:45 On i ona Odcinek: 8 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 12 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 20:00 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 81 Sezon: 4 21:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 7 22:05 Kości Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 4 23:05 Nigdy nie umieraj sam 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 509 4:55 TV market TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 10 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę Odcinek: 31 11:45 Co za tydzień 12:10 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery Odcinek: 1 12:40 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy Odcinek: 9 13:15 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 14:15 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 11 15:15 Dobry piesek! 17:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 10 18:00 Milionerzy Odcinek: 11 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 11 22:00 Kod Merkury 0:25 Na tropie zła 2:35 Arkana magii 3:40 Telesklep 4:05 Nic straconego TVP Info Warszawa 07:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto zjadł mięso?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:51 Pogoda; STEREO 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:56 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:11 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Gdzie jesteś Paititi; cykl reportaży; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:57 Kawaleria powietrzna - Ostatnia pompka czyli kapral też człowiek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2 "Papiescy elektorzy"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:42 Pogoda; STEREO 17:43 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 18:00 Dom - odc. 3/25 - Warkocze naszych dziewcząt będą białe; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Nasz Herbert; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:44 Był taki dzień - 23 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:51 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:08 Pogoda; STEREO 22:10 Studio reportażu - ŚCIANA WSCHODNIA; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:18 Nieparzyści - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:47 Ja, robotnik budowlany; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:26 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unibax Toruń - Caelum Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9 02:21 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:46 Kawaleria powietrzna - Ostatnia pompka czyli kapral też człowiek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:13 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 03:37 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2 "Papiescy elektorzy"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:03 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:37 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:15 Klan - odc. 1876; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Klan - odc. 1877; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Klan - odc. 1878; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Klan - odc. 1879; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Klan - odc. 1880; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 M jak miłość - odc. 731; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy-Skandal w prasie (Le petit Roi Macius, Scandale dans la ep. 10) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1090* Ślub potem rozwód; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Chopin2010. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Watykan (2010); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kaplicy Chrztu Polski w Lednicy; STEREO, Transmisja 14:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 21 - Koncert; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kabaretowa Jedynka ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zabawne scenki kabaretowe w wykonaniu: Krystyny Sienkiewicz, Ireny Kwiatkowskiej, Wiesława Gołasa, Jana Kobuszewskiego i Wiesława Michnikowskiego. 15:20 Miasteczko; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:25 Zaproszenie - Wędrujże piechurze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Studio Polonia 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 "TSA" - koncert roku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 M jak miłość - odc. 732; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 55/57 Dziura, Serenada dla Bulinki (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 11/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (37); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - FINAŁ (1) - ASSECO Prokom Gdynia - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - FINAŁ (1) - ASSECO Prokom Gdynia - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Opole 2009 na bis /11/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 732; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 55/57 Dziura, Serenada dla Bulinki (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 11/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Wędrujże piechurze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1090* Ślub potem rozwód; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 21 - Koncert; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 5; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki z udziałem: Hanki Bielickiej, Ireny Kwiatkowskiej, Marcina Dańca i Janusza Gajosa. 04:55 Miasteczko; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 Studio Polonia 05:35 Smak tradycji - Od Zielonych Świątek do Bożego Ciała; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto zjadł mięso?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Gdzie jesteś Paititi; cykl reportaży; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:57 Kawaleria powietrzna - Ostatnia pompka czyli kapral też człowiek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2 "Papiescy elektorzy"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:18 Nieparzyści - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:47 Ja, robotnik budowlany; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:26 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unibax Toruń - Caelum Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9 02:21 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:46 Kawaleria powietrzna - Ostatnia pompka czyli kapral też człowiek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:13 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 03:37 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2 "Papiescy elektorzy"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:03 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:37 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 08:05 Kolęda wigilijna; film muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Polski film dokumentalny - Kici, kici; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Polski film dokumentalny - Ślub w domu samotności; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Stacja Osowa; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 11:05 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 43; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Hamleś; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Oko wykol; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:19 Skarby Filmoteki - Erotyk; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Skarby Filmoteki - Pieniądze albo życie; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Druga taryfa; etiuda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Yo - Yo Ma i jego inspiracje Bachem - Samotny taniec nadziei (Yo - Yo Ma i jego inspiracje Bachem: Struggle for hope) kraj prod.Kanada (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Znachor; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przedwiośnie - odc. 4/6 - Staw i kapliczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Szalona lokomotywa; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z... Januszem Kondratiukiem (cz.1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Niedziela Barabasza; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Niedziela z... Januszem Kondratiukiem (cz.2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu?; film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Niedziela z... Januszem Kondratiukiem (cz.3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Jedenaste przykazanie 86'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Katarzyna Walter, Edward Żentara, Mirosława Dubrawska, Lech Ordon, Wanda Łuczycka, Jerzy Turek, Zofia Merle, Jan Stawarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Ballada o Januszku - Rybałci 63; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Dyktatorzy - Wesele w Kołchozie Komunizm; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Maleńczuk śpiewa songi Kurta Weilla; recital; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocne - Bugsy (Bugsy) 130'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Barry Levinson; wyk.:Warren Beatty, Annette Bening, Harvey Keitel, Ben Kingsley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Skąd przybywa Benedykt XVI ?; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Początek drogi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Mussolini i ja - odc. 4 (Mussolini and I); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Uniwersytet Wrocławski. Trzy stulecia - W Breslau; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Wielka historia małych miast - Czerwińsk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Uniwersytet Wrocławski. Trzy stulecia - Viadrina; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 XIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2007 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Zaproszenie - Jeśliś mądry, to oszukaj Panów z Prus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Historia kołem się toczy - Polonez: czyli teraz Polska; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Polonia Restituta - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ex Libris - 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Generale, służba trwa...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Dekalog - Siedem 54'; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Anna Polony, Maja Berełkowska, Władysław Kowalski, Bogusław Linda, Artur Barciś, Bożena Dykiel, Katarzyna Piwowarczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Siódme; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ewangelia i bunt; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Ex Libris - 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Prowokator 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Danuta Stenka, Bartek Topa, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Janusz Nowicki, Henryk Bista, Edyta Olszówka, Monika Bolly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Historia i film - Prowokator; rozmowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Ex Libris - 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Podsłuchane życie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dekalog - Osiem 53' kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Marian Opania, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Asiński, Marek Kępiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Ósme; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Historia kołem się toczy - Maluch: od dzieciństwa do późnej starości; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 XIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2007 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Berlin 45 cz 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zaproszenie - Jeśliś mądry, to oszukaj Panów z Prus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 08:05 FIFA World Cup - 2010 (2010); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Piłka nożna - Mecz Gwiazd: Polska - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Piłka nożna - Remes Puchar Polski: FINAŁ: Pogoń Szczecin - Jagiellonia Białystok; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Piłka nożna - Remes Puchar Polski: FINAŁ: Pogoń Szczecin - Jagiellonia Białystok; STEREO, 16:9 12:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - FINAŁ (1) - ASSECO Prokom Gdynia - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - FINAŁ (1) - ASSECO Prokom Gdynia - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 I Liga piłki nożnej - KSZO Ostrowiec - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 I Liga piłki nożnej - KSZO Ostrowiec - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO, 16:9 15:50 Z archiwum TVP - Nurkowanie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unibax Toruń - Caelum Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2010 - Bielawa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Droga do RPA - odc. 10 - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej, Honduras (odc. 10 - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej, Honduras); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (10); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Piłka nożna - Remes Puchar Polski: FINAŁ: Pogoń Szczecin - Jagiellonia Białystok; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Piłka nożna - Remes Puchar Polski: FINAŁ: Pogoń Szczecin - Jagiellonia Białystok; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 08:35 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 09:30 Łowca .Ostatnie starcie; film przygodowy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (85) Rozum; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 13:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ranczo - odc. 34 - Odsiecz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Siostry odc.12/13 - Ojciec drzew; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Apetyt na życie - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kabarety - Marcin Daniec ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 409 Szkoła przetrwania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Kabarety - Kabaret pod Egidą (związkowcy); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 41 - Zbrodnia w bibliotece; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 A to Polska właśnie - Księżna Diana i zamek w Pszczynie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Chopin2010. pl - odc. 20; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 A to Polska właśnie - Księżna Diana i zamek w Pszczynie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 10/13 - Życie to maraton; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 A to Polska właśnie - Nie musisz jechać na Mazury-powiat Piaseczyński; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 A to Polska właśnie - Księżna Diana i zamek w Pszczynie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 7/7 - Ten ratuje cały świat; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Czas honoru - odc. 19 s. "Wojna i miłość" II; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 4/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zakończenie programu